1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a button capable of preventing from being accidentally depressed.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, buttons of electronic devices, for example, power buttons of desk computers, can be actuated by a gentle press, which may result in accidental activation or deactivation. For example, when a file is being edited using a desktop computer, if the power button is accidentally depressed, the computer may be suddenly shut down, which may cause loss of edits made to the file.